dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Arcana Blessings
|Romaji = Ākyanā bureshingu|image = }} Arcana Blessings ( ) also known as Hero Tarots are a set of cards created by various pagan gods and deities from numerous different factions. They are the pagan god's responses to the sacred gears created by God and the evil pieces created by devils and were created with the sole purpose of increasing the allies for a specific God and to increase their faith base. A human or any other creature who is blessed with a Arcana Blessing from a God is given the sole task of spreading the belief of that God. Ajuka has stated that the technology used to create the Arcana Blessing is on par to his own evil pieces, even stating that he has invited Hephaestus and other blacksmith/technology Gods to the Underworld specifically to learn more about Arcana Blessings with even Gray Dantalion stating that the creation of such a thing is a big step towards his goal of the mass creation of Artificial Sacred Gears. The first Arcana blessing used in the series is by Amara BlackBeard Thatch who uses a Arcana Blessing given to her by Aphrodite. Summary During the Great War as various Gods and Buddhas watched the three-way war waging on they began to notice as time passed the Christian mythology was growing throughout the human world as more and more sacred gears were being introduced in the system. When the Great War ended and the evil pieces were introduced from the devil side along with the new use for devil contracts many Gods began to worry what would happen as the Christian and Devil follower bases grew and their diminished, thus they began the creation of the Arcana Blessing. Hephaestus allying with multiple blacksmithing and technology Gods and Buddhas from different factions began the creation of a system on par to the Biblical God's sacred gear system with the sole purpose of spreading faith among their own group. Thus they created cards that would allow different Gods to recruit humans or even other supernatural creatures into followers. Fearing that a God War could be fought over the Arcana Blessings several rules were established, such as a rule that a God couldn't steal or use the Arcana Blessings of another God, every God would be given an equal amount of Arcana Blessings, twenty-four, and those twenty-four cards, and these cards would be split into two series, the Major and Minor set. Another rule established is that a Arcana Blessing's power can only belong to the affinity or power of that god for example, Poseidon who is a god of the sea couldn't create a Arcana Blessing card that gave a human any power that belongs to the sun or stars meaning a God must stay within their own territory of belief, powers, and faith. Similar to the evil pieces, Arcana Blessings are capable of being bestowed to any creature that the God would like to recruit to their side, even reincarnated devils can be granted a Arcana Blessing as they won't overlap with an evil piece. Appearance Arcana Blessing's take the appearance of cards that resemble Tarot Cards. To a normal human they appear as ordinary playing cards however a supernatural creature or spiritually aware human is capable of seeing the glowing aura around the card. The color of the card resembles the color that represents that specific God for example, Hades' Arcana Blessing would most likely be black or gray and possess that color aura. The picture of the card will resemble the power, ability, or item the card grants the wielder for example, Amara's Card from Aphrodite is revealed to be bright pink in color with a hot pink aura around the card and the image on the card is a person with a enlarged heart staring at another person (signifying immense love or obsession). Abilities The main ability of the Arcana Blessing's is to link a god with a creature or human thus making them allies. However unlike the evil pieces, they don't become their servants, instead simply being allies to a God with the task of spreading that God's beliefs and mythology to other humans thus increasing that God's power and influence in the human world. Arcana Blessing's possess a wide range of different powers and abilities, each card being specific to the weapon or power that God instilled inside the card and the abilities of that God themselves. These cards are also capable of being combined with brave saints or evil pieces with it being possible for a reincarnated devil or reincarnated angel of possessing a Arcana Blessing however reincarnated angels must still maintain their allegiance to Heaven and Michael and reincarnated devils must still maintain their allegiance to their former masters. Because of this, it is quite rare for a God to bestow them a Arcana's Blessings, instead choosing creatures that don't have a allegiance to another. Gods and Buddhas from other myths and within their own myths however can't be bestowed a Arcana Blessing due to their allegiances to themselves and their own religions however this doesn't extend to Demi-Gods with Demi-Gods being capable of inheriting Arcana Blessings, even outside their own parent's mythos. The basic abilities a wielder is granted is extra speed, strength, durability, and a longer life span however there are a set of weapons and abilities the wielder gains that is unique to their own card. Major Arcana To Be Announced Minor Arcana To Be Announced Hindu Mythology Unlike other factions, Hinduism's Arcana blessings are shown to be unique, having been enhanced by the three main deities who rule over this faction. The major and minor arcana have been known as Boons, as a reference to their mythological powers. And unlike other factions their major arcana blessings require a religious-based mantra, in order to function meaning that their major arcana can only be bestowed to a individual who completely submits to their faction, however their minor arcana which require a Shloka to function can be bestowed to non-secular individuals regardless of faction. Their major arcana's, which are powered by the powerful deities of their faction are shown to be very strong compared to the average major arcana. Known Arcana Blessings Aphrodite Aphrodite's inner circle of members in her own Rebirth organization are shown to be carriers of Arcana Blessings. She has revealed that she has used almost her entire deck and only has 3 cards from her Minor Arcana left. * Amara BlackBeard Thatch: The inheritor of one of Aphrodite's major Arcana's. Her card allows her to fill someone with intense love and admiration for her, however this runs the risk of making her victim insane with love and lust to the point where they can grow to hate her. She rarely uses this ability often and is capable of "turning it off" whenever she wants. Trivia * I was going to initially use Billiard Balls however after discussion with Houki Minami I decided to change it to tarot cards. * In order to gain or use the ability of a card or weapon the wielder must break/rip the card similar to Persona 4 however after the user is done using the ability or weapon it will revert back to it's card form thus allowing the user to use it again. * A Arcana Blessing is shown to be magically linked to it's wielder similar to sacred gears thus using magic to take or steal the card will kill them and wherever the wielder goes the card follows, typically reappearing in the wielder's hand, pockets, or clothing in times of need thus allowing the wielder to use the card at anytime they like. Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Fanon Items Category:Fanon Abilities